


shot in the dark

by thunderylee



Series: love february 2021 [14]
Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Power Outage, Snuggling, scaredy cat koyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama's power goes out.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Series: love february 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	shot in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> love february day 20: dark.

Koyama may be almost thirty-seven years old, but he’s not ashamed to admit that he’s still scared of the dark.

“I can’t see anything!” he squeals in the phone. “Come over!”

“Why on earth would I leave my apartment that actually has electricity to yours that does not?” Shige replies incredulously. “It’s late anyway, just go to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep like this!” Koyama exclaims, frowning when he hears his cat crying from the other room. “Milk is scared too!”

“Cats can see in the dark!” Shige replies. “Well, sort of. They can see _better_ in the dark than humans.”

“Just because she can see better doesn’t mean she’s not scared.” Koyama’s phone beeps at him and he pulls it away from his ear to see that his low battery warning has just come on. “My phone is dying and I can’t charge it.”

“Don’t you have backup batteries?”

“I never recharged them from the last time we went camping.”

“Candles?”

“I don’t know where they are.”

“Did you at least call the electric company?”

“I did. There’s just a recording that says they’re aware of the outage and it will be a few hours before it comes back.”

Shige sighs. “Plug your phone in anyway and it’ll charge when the power returns.”

“That won’t help me sleep! It’s getting cold too.”

“You have a portable heater!”

“It’s dangerous to use it inside!”

Koyama shivers as he curls up in his bed with about five blankets. He’s trying so hard not to cry, but he’s so terrified that a sniffle comes out, and he knows Shige hears it.

“Please come over,” he says in a small voice.

“ _Fine_ ,” Shige gives in, and Koyama’s filled with elation until he goes on. “You can stay over here tonight.”

“I can’t leave Milk-chan...”

“You leave her alone all the time at night!”

“Shige, I can’t see a _thing_. There’s not even moonlight coming in from outside. The whole street is dark. Even if I wanted to leave, the elevator isn’t working. I don’t know the stairs well enough to navigate in the dark.”

“And you think I do?!” Shige asks. “They usually have backup generators in the stairwells anyway.”

“Shige, _please_. I will buy you lunch for a week.”

“I’m not someone you can bribe with money, Keiichiro.”

“What do you want then?”

“I want to get off the phone and get back to work!”

Koyama frowns. Shige sounds seriously annoyed now, and Koyama’s upset enough to feel guilty about it.

“Sorry,” he mutters. “I’ll make it through somehow. See you tomorrow.”

He hangs up before Shige can say anything and watches his screen go dim. He’s at 5% battery. He was just about to charge it for the night when his power went out for no reason.

At least there’s not a thunderstorm, he tells himself. Finding what little bravery he has left right now, he turns on the flashlight app on his phone and makes his way to the bathroom, doing his best to ignore the scary shadows all around him. Washing his face makes him even colder, so he dives back into his bed, plugs his phone in like Shige had said to do, and tries to go to sleep.

Milk jumps up to snuggle with him and he happily lets her, focusing on her purring to lure him into a false sense of security. It’s enough to calm him down, though he doesn’t think he actually falls asleep before the sound of the front door creaking open has him sitting straight up in bed.

“H-hello?” he calls out, squeezing Milk so hard that she yelps in protest. “Who’s out there? I have a gun!”

“You don’t have a gun,” a familiar voice calls out from the hallway, followed by a ray of light that peeks into Koyama’s bedroom. “It really is cold in here. Don’t you run your heater?”

“Shige~” Koyama says happily, poking his head out of the blankets to grin at the weak flashlight. “You came.”

“I did, because your stupid tears tug at my stupid heart strings,” Shige grumbles. “I brought flashlights and batteries. Here, charge your phone.”

Koyama scrambles for the portable battery charger Shige holds out and switches the plugs on his phone. Instantly his phone lights up and Koyama smiles as the battery percentage starts to go up.

“Thank you,” he says earnestly, then starts as he feels a weight dip next to him. “What are you doing?”

“Sleeping?” Shige replies, entirely too close as he stretches out next to Koyama. “Share your blankets already.” 

Koyama whines as Shige burrows his way into the warm space Koyama has created for himself. “You’re going to sleep in here?!”

“Are you really gonna make me sleep on the couch after I climbed five flights of stairs for you?!”

Koyama’s heartbeat thumps even faster than before, and it’s not at all from fear. The scent of Shige’s shampoo relaxes him a little, though he still jumps when Shige’s fingers brush against his arm.

“Sorry,” Shige mumbles. “I didn’t know you were that close.”

“Your hand are like ice,” Koyama says, slowly reaching out with his own fingers until they make contact with cold skin.

“I was literally just _outside_.”

“Shut up and come here.”

Shige’s the one who squeaks this time as Koyama wraps an arm around him, using his strength to hold him tight. Shige only tenses for a second, relaxing faster than Koyama expects as he presses closer. His heartbeat is fast too, though it slows down when Koyama settles against his chest.

“Can you sleep now?” Shige asks, his voice barely a whisper but still vibrating Koyama’s face.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Koyama yawns, overwhelmed by how _tired_ he is from stressing out so much tonight. He starts to pull away to put some space between them, but Shige slings an arm around his waist and keeps him right where he is. Looks like they’re going to sleep like this.

That’s okay, Koyama thinks as he easily succumbs to slumber. This is one thing he's _not_ scared of.


End file.
